


If You Can Stand The Heat

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abbie Mills Is Working It, Angry Sex, F/M, Ichabbie Weekend, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, argument, ichabbie - Freeform, more playful than violent, mostly Abbie's POV, mutual consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: ...stay inside the kitchen. An unexpected visit from Abbie's boss on her day off leads to a long overdue argument between the two Witnesses. Confessions will be made. Angry sex with mutual consent is the only natural conclusion with so much unresolved sexual tension in the Mills-Crane household. Countertops will be put to good use. Set in late season 3. Ichabbie forever and screw canon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinysparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/gifts).



> If this makes you feel sorry for Danny, I'm not the one to come to. Just saying. He should call first. And leave when he's not welcome. ;) 
> 
> For Shinysparks, because she puts up with my writing angst and broadens my horizons. <3

The irritation between them had been brewing for months. It had coexisted with everything else in their shared lives; both the good and the bad. It was a simple thing that started it all.  
  
“A modern gentleman would have made a call on his cellular device before visiting,” Crane said lightly.  
  
Abbie had just closed the door after a short visit from Agent Reynolds. Normally, Abbie would just let it pass, but lately, her emotions were simmering closer to the surface. Maybe it was because her exact thoughts as she saw Danny outside their door was ‘Damn, couldn’t he have called first?’ Not that it was an inconvenience per se, but she would have wanted to warn Crane.  
  
And why did she have to be worrying about Crane’s discomfort when it came to Danny in the first place? Yes, she did know why. Sort of. Sometimes. And that irked her even more. Because the dance was getting on her nerves.  
  
“Oh yeah?” she said testily. “And why would Danny want to be a modern gentleman in the first place?”  
  
Crane scoffed and looked at her as if she was joking. When he saw that she wasn’t, his hand made a gesture to the door the aforementioned non-gentleman just had exited.  
  
“Why?” he said incredulously, his voice raising a pitch. “A man in his position? All that responsibility over the department, the fact that he should strive to earn complete trust from _all_ of his agents and employees, _without_ showing a blatant disregard of his agents private lives!”  
  
“Woah, Crane,” Abbie chuckled, deliberately teasing him. “That is a lot of accusations at once against a man you don’t even know.”  
  
“Is it!?” Crane asked and straightened his back, clenched fists at his sides. “Did you not say that he led you and Agent Foster in circles during the survival training? And when you offered to read the map, he ‘flipped you off’, as you described it?”  
  
“Hey! Are you using MY words against Danny now!?”  
  
“I’M NOT –”, Crane collected himself and began in a calmer voice. “I’m merely recalling what you said and I can’t help thinking that his inability to cooperate under a situation that _clearly_ demands trust and teamwork... might have... put you all in a... more dangerous situation than necessary.”  
  
Abbie knew he was right. She had practically said something similar to Crane when she came home that night. She had been both angry and disappointed with Danny’s behaviour. But right now, she got angrier and angrier with Crane for feeling the same way.  
  
“As if the monster wasn’t meant to turn up anyway,” she said sarcastically.  
  
“Indeed, but –” and he lifted his annoying finger towards her. “Surely Agent Reynolds’ behaviour must have been an additional stress to an already dangerous situation.”  
  
Abbie crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him challengingly.  
  
“Something the stalwart Captain Crane would _never_ do.”  
  
“I - what does this have to do with me?” he asked bewildered.  
  
“Doesn’t everything?” Abbie snorted.  
  
“No. No, indeed!” and up went the finger again. “Selfish I may be. But this is _not_ about me!”  
  
“Oh yeah? Should you really judge others, when your own track record isn’t exactly clean?”  
  
“Then pray tell what you are accusing me of?” Crane replied in a raised voice.  
  
Abbie made a face of mock surprise. “As if you don’t KNOW?”  
  
“Why are you so angry?” he retorted.  
  
“ _I_ am angry?? **I** AM ANGRY!?” she shouted.  
  
“YES, YOU ARE, LIEUTENANT!” he shouted back.  
  
They were now standing opposite one another, Abbie had her hands on her hips and Crane’s hands were making hard, angry gestures.  
  
“WHAT IF I AM?? _YOU_ ARE THE ONE THROWING SHADE!” And it was Abbie’s turn to point at him, accusingly.  
  
“I WILL PRETTY DAMN WELL HOPE THAT I AM THROWING SHADE IN THIS WORLD! OR IS MY PRESENCE HERE SO REDUNDANT!?”  
  
“WHY??” Abbie practically screamed by now. “Planning on leaving again?” she said a fraction less loud, but more intense.  
  
“I do not want to leave. I WILL not leave without a fight! I NEVER have. NEVER will!!”

“Oh so THAT’S excuse the brilliant Ichabod Crane has to offer, six months later?? Or make it over a YEAR AND MORE for me!!” Abbie’s rage was rising up again, along with the threat of sorrow and fear.  
  
“I _want_ to tell you why I left! But YOU refuse to listen!” Ichabod yelled in a voice that broke. She saw tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to continue.  
  
“IF you’ll listen, I’ll tell you NOW - “  
  
“SHUT UP!” Abbie shouted.  
  
“ **YOU** SHUT UP!!” Crane shouted back.  
  
“ **YOU SHUT UP!!”** was her childish echo.  
  
And there was a knock on the front door.  
  
“FUCK!!” Abbie cursed, nearly exploding in frustration. “CAN’T PEOPLE USE PHONES ANYMORE??”  
  
“THAT WAS **EXACTLY** THE POINT I WAS JUST MAKING!!” Crane roared and went for the door, since he was closer.  
  
It was the same Agent Reynolds as before, looking rather shocked.  
  
“Oh, it’s _you_ again,” Crane said, eyes narrowed and voice dripping with poison. He wasn’t even trying to hide it.  
  
“So much for being a gentleman!” Abbie jeered by his side, glaring at him.  
  
Crane turned to Abbie, as they both stood in the door, eyes shooting daggers at one another as if Danny wasn’t there.  
  
“Oh, who is turning someone’s word against someone else NOW?” Crane hissed and bent down to get closer to Abbie. “But fear not, Lieutenant! I am through with being any kind of gentleman - old fashioned or modern. Why be something so obsolete and unappreciated anyway?!”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Abbie questioned sarcastically. “As if you’d be able to stop THAT! It’s in your skinny bones, Crane.”  
  
Agent Reynolds stood on the porch and watched the air crackle between the so called ‘roommates’. Crane was bending over Abbie, who didn’t back an inch despite his towering height.  
  
“Hey...” Danny said, feeling stupid. “I just forgot to leave this file...”  
  
Crane snapped the file from his hands without even looking at him.  
  
“More work on your day OFF, Lieutenant,” Crane sneered and handed her the file as if it was a dead rat.  
  
“Ah, no need to look at that today, Abbie...” Danny tried. But Abbie just gave him a angry glare. That was all the cue he needed. “So, eh yeah. OK, bye,” he said and turned around. The front door nearly hit him in the ass.  
  
“Wow, that was sooo mature!” Abbie remarked behind the closed door.  
  
“Good! Then I’m on your level now!” Crane answered.  
  
“Holy fuck, you must be so pleased with yourself!”  
  
“Must I?”  
  
“You’ve been dying to slam the door in Danny’s face for ages.”  
  
“Do you wish me to deny it, Lieutenant? I will not. I hate the sight of the man. And for clarification: I slammed the door on his arse, not his face.”

“Is there any end to your prissiness, Crane?” Abbie asked, in a lower, threatening tone.  
  
“When it comes to your boss? I suspect not.” Crane replied coldly, but fingers twitched and unfurled at his sides.  
  
“Why the _hell_ do you behave like that?”  
  
“Because whenever we have been together and my presence has been taken into question, you have _always_ said: ‘He is with **me** ’. Not so with Agent Reynolds. You wouldn’t even introduce us. You forgot about my existence.” His tone was also deeper, and accusing in its jealousy.  
  
“I didn’t - I was just so surprised –”, she began defensively.  
  
“I hate that he surprises you,” he replied and was throwing all caution overboard. “I hate how you smile when he’s in the room. I hate how you pretend that it’s nothing.”  
  
“Crane!” Abbie exclaimed and her eyes got big and round.  
  
“I hate what he had with you. Still has with you, by the looks of it.” Crane advanced on her, almost menacingly.  
  
“Why?” she asked archly and stood her ground as always.  
  
“Why do you ask that, Abbie, when you won’t let me tell you?”  
  
There was no denying the tone of desperation in his voice now. It contrasted his eyes that were icily blue, so unlike his dark, warm gaze that he always reserved for her. But they were still burning into her.  
  
Abbie straightened her back and looked at him challengingly, putting her hands on her hips and shoulders back. Did she know it showed off her breasts even more? Did she mean to? His anger served to fuel his simmering lust into a full-blown fire.  
  
“Then show my why,” she said in a low and intense tone.  
  
He glared at her for some moments, angry and icy blue eyes turning dark again, but different this time. His mask was fallen, showing his raw desire.  
  
“To hell with being a gentleman, then,” he growled and took a large step closer to her. Her face nearly collided with his chest. She stared up at him, angrily and nostrils flaring. But she wet her lips and parted them.  
  
He grabbed her arms and kissed her hard. His closed, firm lips landed on her sumptuous ones, and while the spark was imminent, they kissed as if they were punishing one another.  
  
Crane’s tongue tried to pry her lips open, but she wouldn’t let him. She wrung her arms free and grabbed his shoulders instead, trying to take control. She realised her mistake when his hands pulled her closer by the waist, slamming her against his lean chest, and his long arms closed tightly around her. As he pulled her up closer, he poured more ardour into the kiss and groaned with frustration.  
  
Abbie broke the kiss for a second, gasped and went back in, now grabbing his head. She met him with open lips and an attacking, sensuous tongue. When her long tongue licked his lips, it was like lightning struck and they both moaned in defeat. Crane lifted her up against the wall, and her body continued to betray her as her legs locked around his slim hips.  
  
His tongue was thick and hot, insisting on breaking down her defences. But she duelled back, feeling him softening in her arms. Her fingers were in his hair, grabbing angrily and still unforgiving because he had cut it off. He responded in kind by permitting his hands grab her ass and pushing her hot centre against his long and hard erection. She gasped and immediately moaned, then bit his lips for making her lose her cool. As if she had had any cool left since he grabbed her and kissed her. He moaned in pain by her bite, then moved her from the wall with a growl, just as horny as before. She landed on the countertop, still pressed against him. How unfair that his size and ardour got the better of her! How unfair that she couldn’t resist his way of showing her what he felt!

How utterly annoying that she was so turned on that she had to show him back. With an angry exhale through her nose, she started to pull at his shirt, untying the laces in the front. His hands began to roam her back under her top, pulling it up and pulling at her bra while still kissing her as if his survival depended on it. It did; if he stopped, she would probably kill him for some reason. She wasn’t sure of which reason. It didn’t matter, because once he got her top off and she expected him to remove her bra next, he surprised her by unbuttoning her tight pants next. He didn’t even hesitate, the damn fucker. He wasn’t even shy about it. He knew exactly what he was doing, as if he had memorised and practiced it in his head. Like she had. When he grabbed at the lining of her pants, she lifted her ass to assist him. Determinedly, he pulled them all the way down, leaving her sodden panties but making sure her socks followed. She supposed she had to forgive him for letting go of her lips, because he obliged her by pulling off his own shirt and toss it over his shoulder.

His lips were parted and his dark eyes burned on her as he eyed her up and down, then frowning. She took offense.

“What the _fuck_ , Crane?” she hissed.

“Well, if you saw what _I_ saw, you’d wonder where the hell to start as well!” he retorted. So he kissed her again, silencing her angry reply and turning it to needy breaths as his lips roamed her upper body. He cupped her breasts through the bra and she reached behind her to unhook it.

“I wanted to do that!” he protested while licking her collarbone.

“You’re taking forever!” she complained, removed her bra and placed his hands on her naked breasts with a wicked smile.

He huffed and licked one of her nipples instead. She moaned and grabbed his hair, helplessly kissing his head and caressing his pale shoulders. He groaned and his lips sucked her nipples; one after the other, kissing and nibbling his way between them, sending fire over her skin, over her flesh and into her heart.

“Since you can’t exercise any patience, I will have no patience with you,” he huffed. He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up even higher on the countertop, turning her to the side. When she glared at him in angry surprise, he smacked her still panties-covered ass. “Turn over, Lieutenant!” he demanded in a low baritone that turned up her anger and lust another notch. When she huffed back at him, he firmly grabbed her hips and made sure she was safe on all four, her delectable backside on a higher level – closer to his face.

She protested with an irritated yelp, but it turned into a needy moan when his hands and lips started to treat her the way she deserved.

“Such a glorious derriere, my lovely Lieutenant – and you told me to show you,” he purred behind her. “So I will…”

And he did. She had to reassess her belief of his courage and experience when it came to what she thought was ‘modern sex’. Not that she was able to form a coherent thought at moment. Of all things this day would lead to, Abbie hadn’t expected it to be on elbows and knees on the granite kitchen countertop with her panties down while Crane furiously licked her pussy and angrily groped her ass cheeks.

In hindsight, they should have expected this sooner or later. But none of that mattered now, she was too busy pushing back her own behind in his sight, moaning and darkly thinking that she might smother him. Darkly thinking that he deserved it. He growled and sucked her clit so hard that it made her scream in delirious pleasure-pain.

“What the devil,” Crane rumbled as he inserted a second, long finger in her quivering pussy. “Is that his car… still outside?” he added and bit Abbie’s right cheek in a way that was harder than a nibble. He had noticed the black behemoth of a Ford that was still parked on the street. Was it…?

Abbie didn’t quite process what he said, as she was busy pressing her hot chest on the cold granite, noticing it was getting wet from her sweat. Her groans were deep and long as she tightened on his exploring digits.

“Crane…” she mewled. “I wanna touch you…” she panted.

“Oh, really?” he ground out. “Well, I won’t let you. Not yet,” he said and returned his lips to her hot centre; doubling his efforts by licking and sucking her clit until she came apart, shuddering and shouting out his name. She collapsed on her side, his hands steadying her as he bent over her.

“You…” he mumbled with his mouth against her naked hip where the skin was still covered with goose bumps. “I want you to be mine… only mine…” he confessed, agony and jealousy still battling within him. His large hands caressed her tenderly now, wanting to pull her into his embrace. Her hand found his on her thigh.

She wasn’t angry anymore. If anything, she was happy and proud that he had showed her what he felt. Thoroughly showed her. Thoroughly satisfied her.

“My silly man…” she mumbled back with a sly smile and slowly lifting her head, leaning on her elbow. She could finally look at him; take in his tousled hair and fully dilated eyes. His beard was glistening with her juices. She revelled at the look of his lean and surprisingly muscled torso and toned arms. Where did he keep it all? “My Crane…” she said fondly.

He blushed, looking shy all of a sudden.

“You already know that I’m yours, don’t you?” she said a bit hoarsely, a bit embarrassed herself. She was naked in front of him and hadn’t got her senses or voice back from having screamed in pleasure from his angry determination to show her what he felt.

“You… are?” he asked, still uncertain.

“C’mere,” she said as she sat up and grabbed onto him with impatient need. He quickly caught on and flung his arms around her as their lips met again. The kiss was long; reassuring in its passion. Her legs were once again around his waist and she noticed that his breeches were down around his ankles, apparently he had unbuttoned them while he had tended to her needs. His dick pressed against her thigh, hot and hard. “You showed me, Crane. You, who are all talk…” she mumbled as her lips and tongue explored his ear, and she revelled in finally being allowed to let her hands roam his back. He shuddered against her, her nipples tightened against his chest. “So I guess it’s only fair that I talk, and not just act… I love you, Crane. I truly do. I am yours. I only want you.”

It amazed her how easily the words finally tumbled out of her. It amazed her how they both sobbed in unison, kissing again while pouring all the need and love into that kiss. It amazed him how her small hand easily steered his cock to her entrance and was easily sliding him in deeply, still so wet from before. So hot and tight…

“God, Abbie!” he groaned and grabbed her closer, burying his head in the crook of her neck while pushing her back and forth by grabbing her hips. She undulated wildly against him, almost making him come already. It wasn’t long before she climaxed again, swooning in his arms and looking like a fainting angel. He stared at her in wonder before he let go and exploded inside her with a shuddering breath.

They were both huffing, completely out of breath. She clung to him feebly and his head was heavy on her shoulder. Then she felt a light kiss on her neck and that he was actually getting hard again. She could feel him start to twitch, as if his dick was searching for her. It dawned on her that she would probably never have a moment’s peace for the rest of her life.  
  
“Crane...” she moaned, somewhere between exhaustion and excitement.  
  
“A bit sooner than I anticipated, my beloved, I admit,” he mumbled as his mouth moved up along the side of her neck. He already knew it was a weak spot on her. He was never going to forget that, of course. Damn. “My lovely Lieutenant, you are just too alluring to resist.”  
  
“I’m hungry,” she whimpered.  
  
“So am I, Abbie... So very, very hu –”  
  
“For _food_ , Crane! We were making lunch, remember?”  
  
She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. He looked punch drunk and had to swipe back his hair with one of his dramatic gestures. His eyes could hardly focus on her and he absent-mindedly licked his lips. She wanted him again. Fuck, she did. He was just so irresistible.  
  
“Uh, I do remember... I... How do we...?” Crane was at a loss and all his instincts told him - shouted to him - that he must embrace Abbie, which he did. They kissed deeply and her legs were very eager to embrace his waist again.  
  
“Hey!” Abbie protested and pushed him back again.  
  
“What, Lieutenant, what!?” Crane protested in turn.  
  
“EAT FIRST, SMUT LATER!”  
  
“Smut?” he frowned.  
  
“This! Uh, sex!”  
  
“Very well, eat me then!” he groused, then looked embarrassed. “Oh... That came out wrong...”  
  
There was a gleam of ‘challenge accepted’ in Abbie’s eyes as she slid off the countertop. Then she took him up on it. Or down, considering her vantage point.  
  
“Lord have mercy!” she heared him moan as she began to still their mutual hunger. The black car had left the street. For good, he hoped.


End file.
